This invention is directed to a system for constraining an audio plug in an electronic device.
Media players, in particular portable media players, may provide audio to the user using a number of different approaches. For example, the media players may include speakers. As another example, the media players may include communications circuitry for wirelessly providing the audio to an audio output device (e.g., speakers or a headset). As yet another example, the media players may include a connector for receiving a wired audio output device (e.g., wired earbuds or earphones connected to the device using an audio jack). The connector may include several conductive portions (e.g., conductive dimples) extending through the surface of the conductor.
Although wired audio output devices are commonly used, they may be a source of fragility and damage for the audio connector. In particular, because the wired audio output device may include a plug having a first portion extending into the electronic device (e.g., inserted into the audio connector) and a second portion extending out of the electronic device (e.g., extending past the edge of the electronic device), brusque or abrupt movements of the second portion may cause the first portion to move also, thus causing the audio connector to move and perhaps even fail (e.g., by forcing the audio connector to bend inside the electronic device). In addition, if the plug is inserted in the audio connector at an extreme enough angle, the end of the plug may enter a cavity adjacent the conductive portion of the connector and damage the conductive portion.